


Three Is No Crowd

by PistachioCuts



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: There’s no wholesome Blitzo/Millie/Moxxie fanfics of them just being cute so I decided to fulfill that role.
Relationships: Blitzo/Millie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Three Is No Crowd

Moxxie groaned, rubbing his tired eyes from the sliver of light of the morning Hell skies through the blinds.

Stretching he took notice of both of his partners sleeping beside him. 

Blitzo snoring loudly as usual, a red and white claw on Moxxie’s waist and the other claw nestled into Millie’s hair, who was sleeping on the other side of Blitzo, cuddled into his chest. One of her hands reaching over where she was still holding Moxxie’s hand.

A smile crept onto Moxxie’s face as he watched his two lovers peacefully slumber.

Carefully he pulled away from them, untangling his crimson tail from the mess it was wrapped in with the other two.

The bed slightly dipped and shifted as Moxxie carefully crawled out, making sure not to alarm the other two, making his way out to start his morning before the other two woke.

Millie didn’t open her eyes when she first woke up, enjoying the warmth she was wrapped in, burying her face into Blitzo’s bare chest even more. Blindly reaching a hand over to find Moxxie she finally peaked an eye open upon noticing the side of his bed was empty and cold.

It wasn’t unusual he’d wake up earlier then them, but hearing a small commotion coming from the kitchen she knew exactly where he was.

Sitting up and yawning, Millie smiled down at Blitzo who was still fast asleep and snoring, kissing the heart on his forehead she attempted to get out of bed before noticing her tail was literally in a knot with his. Seriously, how did they manage to keep doing that? And how did Moxxie get out of it without waking them.

Taking a moment to struggle with untangling their tails Millie noticed Blitzo beginning to stir from his sleep, mumbling at her to fuck off, and that he was trying to sleep.

“Hush, Darlin’ go back to sleep” Millie whispered to him, earning a small nod from the other imp as he rolled on is side and drifted back to sleep.

Finally Millie managed to get her tail free and climbed out of bed, finding her husband in the kitchen cooking something up.

Smiling she walked up to him, hugging him from behind and giggling when he got a little spooked.

“Mornin’ sweetie”

Moxxie smiled as he gave her a small peck on the lips.

“Morning”

Once Moxxie finished cooking breakfast the two went over to the couch, sitting down together to eat and watch TV in peace.

Blitzo groaned loudly as he stretched himself awake, noticing the bed was empty and the laughter coming from the living room.

The imp sluggishly pulled himself out of bed, throwing a shirt on (specifically a horse shirt, one of his favorites) he walked out, the other two imps immediately noticing him.

“Mornin’ Darlin! How’d ya sleep?” Millie asked, cuddled beside Moxxie on the couch. Blitzo’s cheeks heated a little, he wouldn’t admit it but he loved it when she called him that.

“Like a baby, Mills”

Blitzo gave them a lazy smile as he grabbed a mug of coffee from the kitchen and headed over to join them on the small couch.

Comfily he laid himself across their laps, giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

“Your snoring sounded like a damn lawnmower, Blitzy” Moxxie teased him, planting a hand on the larger imp’s knee that laid over his lap.

“Sit on my dick, babe” Blitzo smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

Millie pulled them both closer as she cuddled them close. The rest of the day was filled with playful insults and laughter from the three imps as they enjoyed the new lives they had together.


End file.
